space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode9
Baffle-Gab and Haxorz We picked up the action deep in the Citadel with our infiltration mission underway to disrupt the power temporarily in order for Pevio to place a backdoor program that would give us access to the evidence we needed to give Lady Huburtus so that she could depose the Baron and restore Uxia's claim to the throne. Things were going pretty smoothly thanks to a combination of smooth-talking and hacking when a interdimensional rift suddenly opened and spewed giant Rust-Bugs into the service shaft. Peering into the rift revealed a version of Ekenwynne that had been wholly consumed by the bugs. We could have stayed and fought the bugs but wisely chose to let the Citadel security handle them while we focused on our mission. With a bit of nifty Inorganic Merging from Kiwi and some coaxing of our Tech Master to use his Electronics skill (for some reason he was reluctant to stick his head into the wall and work on live wiring) we managed to disrupt the power and give Pevio the window he needed. We had some trouble on the way out but a lucky Natural 20 Pick Locks got us 'emergency evacuation' clearance. That helped us until we got hopelessly lost in the bowels of the Citadel and needed the growing legend of our Luxury Kitchen project to finagle a deal (with 'Art' from Garage D22) that saw us escape via the servant halls. With the backdoor access we needed, Pete embarked on an epic all-nighter hacking fest to track down the evidence we needed to depose the Baron. We ultimately scored the 'trifecta' of evidence that irrefutably tied the Baron to the operation, with his full knowledge that it was illegal, as well as the disappearance of Dr. Ex. In the morning Pete emerged bleary-eyed and sleep-deprived but handed a well-crafted 'Quincy-esqe' evidence package over to Oz for our meeting with Lady Huburtus. Pete went on record to say that Lady Huburtus was just going to kill us but Oz (backed up by Kiwi) knew that she was still our best bet to get rid of the Baron despite the risks and counted on the greater Reaver threat to keep them working with us, at least temporarily. We met Gus and Aglea Huburtus at Ruby's estate with some trepidation (i.e. "whats that cloaked thing at the end of the hall?"). Gus, the master-assassin/poisoner, served the drinks with Oz taking a Collins, Pete declining to partake in his unknowingly insulting way - Oz covered for him, and Kiwi having that highest of aquired tastes - Nut Daquiri. They were very impressed with the evidence we'd gathered and agreed to reveal it at the Memorial in a very public way. There was also some diplomatic posturing (Game of Thrones - style) between Oz and Aglea around future potential alliances of the two families; Oz and Uxia have three daughters, afterall. It should be noted that had Uxia and that little twerp, Gavril, married they would have controlled 2/3rds of the Galaxy. From there they would probably have ended up with the whole thing and been rulers of the entire galaxy. Gavril would have been a shitty Emperor but Uxia could have taken him out and ruled alone. She threw that all away when she married Oz. A touching testemant to true love. Maybe one of her daughter's will have the same opportunity someday. On the day of the memorial we spent our last two blocks powering up and making last minute preparations. Oz did some scouting of the Baron's bolt-holes; a sewer grate, skyrise building, and hidden stealth-ship. Pete had Pevio ready to track the Baron should he escape the Citadel. Kiwi did whatever squirrels do to make themselves such fearesome fighters. It was time for the ceremony to begin! All of our preparations came together to get us into one of the most closely guarded events in the Galaxy. Wrapped safely in our arch-disguise cloaks, Pete and Kiwi entered with Duke Merem as servants while Oz assumed the personae of "Rogue Prince Zanzibar from the Outer Rim" escorting Lady Trubys. After some high-society socializing and 'coat holding' the Baron emerged to give his speech about the old dead Duke and revealed the Huburtus' presence and support (or so he thought). All was going according to script when suddenly the Baron revealed he there was a rebel present. Oz was pretty sure at this point that the spotlights were going to all focus on him and he was going to be unmasked but thankfully that didn't happen. Instead, he pulled out "NodeJ", Cyber Joes' alternate reality double. He made a big show of going to execute him but asked Lady Huburtus to do it instead. Instead of slaying alternate-Joe, she took that opportunity to reveal the evidence and depose the Baron. Looking up she introduced the Ascendent fleet as it arrived in-system. Gus delivered a nasty suckerpunch which broke the Baron's jaw but he got back up and despite threats about the fleet flattening the Citadel ordered his Bloodguard to attack the lords and ladies before dropping the protective force-fields and beaming out with Ulax. The Bloodguard started killing those closest to the throne first; the highest ranking lords/ladies. Oz helped evacuate those within his area and the Homeguard joined the battle quite quickly (they were ready for something) but many were killed by the Baron's dastardly actions. Pete wanted it to be known that he went on record as saying we should have introduced the bluegrass into the Bloodguards before the ceremony so that they would have gone bezerk. We did have that opportunity but when Oz spoke to the Matron he declined to ask her to do so. His reasoning was that many innocents would likely die when they went bezerk and the timing didn't seem right for Pevio and the scanners (could only do it in a separate block). Oz may have misjudged how low the Baron would sink when faced with utter defeat and ultimately more may have died without the Bluegrass. We may never know for sure which would have saved more lives but one thing is for sure; It's better when all is said and done for the Baron to be responsible for the deaths than us. After Kiwi retrieved alter-Joe we fled the carnage and met the Duke at the pre-arranged location with his car. We didn't have much time but we managed to get Lady Huburtus and the fleet to hold off long enough for us to take out the Baron directly ("you better not fuck this up"). If we can take him out personally there will be no doubt of his fate. Pevio was excited about the prospect of hot justice, as well, and helped by slowing the Baron down as best he could. We knew from Oz's reconaissance earlier that the most direct way in was to bust through the window. We primed for combat and were just about to bust in when we called it for the night. 1 Combat 11 Mystic Points for Karlid 22 Generic for the group . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk